Shedding of The Skin
by PickleGarden
Summary: What if Leela's Squidification, wasn't?


Fry's life couldn't be more pleasant. He was Delivery Boy Man! Fry as Delivery Boy Man flew into space and entered a satelite. "Stop evildoer!" said Delivery Boy Man! "One more step and she's toast!" warned the dinosaur like creature! "DELIVERY BOY MAN! HELP! I CANNOT DEFEND MYSELF!" screamed Leelis Lane. The scene changed.

At Planet Express, the crew was staging an intervention for Leela who was the schemdrick. Leela comes and and asks what's going on. "Due to your bitchiness, we are firing you!" said Farnsworth. "What? Why?" asked Leela. "We are having you banished to a slave camp!" said Hermes. "You will do no such thing!" said Leela. "Oh yes we can!" said Zoidberg.

The scene began to fade. The voices became distorted, it was all a dream. Fry slowly woke up and realized it wasn't real. Then he remembered the magic beans he got from the salesman he thought could cure Leela's squidification. Fry rushed back to Planet Express. "Now's my chance to REALLY be a hero! I'm coming to save you, Leela!" shouted Fry.

"What was the holdup, Fry?" asked Amy. "I fell asleep in the park. Then I forgot what I was doing." said Fry. "Did you get a cure for Leela's squidification?" asked Farnsworth. "Yes I did! Magic beans!" Fry announced. "You demented fool! There's no such thing as Magic Beans!" Farnsworth said as he slapped Fry's hand. The beans flew out the window and into the ground and a huge beanstalk grew into the sky.

Bender grabbed Fry by the shirt, "You messed up again, buddy! You got conned! I am not your friend, anymore!" "Sorry Leela. Messed up really big this time." said Fry. "How are we supposed to get the ship back now?" Hermes pondered. Leela began to say, "I appreciate how you tried to get a cure for me..."

Zoidberg runs into the room. "Stop! Wait a minute! Just found out something!" "What could you have possibly discovered?" Hermes asked faithlessly. "Leela does NOT have squidification?" said Zoidberg. "Hope this isn't another one of your..." Leela said. "No hear me out! Leela is just expiriencing skin shedding!" said Zoidberg. "I...don't have squidication?" asked Leela startled.

"I've done my research and just found out that skin shedding it something common amoung mutants." said Zoidberg. "Tell us some more about this." said Amy. "Skin shedding only happens when mutants reach a certain age. It looks like squidification, but it's really old skin and turning into new skin. So Leela isn't turning into a squid and hasn't inherited her Mother's squid-like body!" said Zoidberg.

"Do you have a cure?" asked Fry. "Yes I do. Just a simple little pill. Take it Leela." said Zoidberg. Leela took the pill and all the squid like skin she had fell off and onto the floor, in no time at all she was back to normal. "You were right! I don't look like a sea creature anymore! This is awesome! We avoided something that could've lead to disaster!" said Leela. "I'm a doctor I read up on this stuff!" said Zoidberg. "I should read up on mutant things more." said Farnsworth.

"Don't beat yourself up over that, Professor. Fry is the one who needs to beat himself up!" said Zoidberg. "What? What do you mean?" asked Fry. "You were the one who sold our Planet Express ship to got some magic beans thinking it could cure Leela. I am the doctor and the one with the real cure. You're a real dumb ass mother*beep* Fry!" Zoidberg scolded Fry.

Fry wanted to fight back. Feeling resentful that he wasn't the one who cured Leela. "I just had a wonderful dream I was Delivery Boy Man! That comic book I did! Wish it could've been real! Then it turned into a dream where everybody hated you, Leela!" Everybody laughed at Fry until he grew worried that Bender didn't want to be his friend anymore. "You didn't really mean that, did you?" "Or course I did! Want nothing to do with you, ever again!" yelled Bender. "Who's going to be your friend, now?" asked Fry. "You were a superhero? Not in this universe!" said Amy. "Kiff's more likely to be a superhero than you'll ever be!"

"I will be your friend" said Leela who couldn't be more happier that her squidification was a temporary thing. "And thank you Zoidberg for looking into this! I really should stop taking you for granted!" "Anytime, Leela!" said Zoidberg. "Don't worry I'm used to it!"

"So Leela, want go to that new Six Hundred Flags Theme Park that opened in New New Jersey?." asked Bender. "I'd love to! Then we'll get the ship back!" said Leela glaring at Fry. "Please don't be mad at me for this!" said Fry. "We won't be forever." said Farnsworth. "Just stay here and think about what you did!" said Hermes.

"Wait up you guys! I want to come to the theme park. I'll invite Kiff!" said Amy as she ran after Bender and Leela. "Come back! Come back! Don't I get to go to the park?" Fry. "No you don't." said Zoidberg. "You're going to help me clean my lab!" "Then afterwards you're going to help me alphabetize all my files as punishment." said Hermes. "Okay!" Fry said submissively. "Price I pay for helping Leela."

Bender, Leela, and Amy were outside on their way to the park. A castle that fell from the sky crashed into Earth. Mom and her son's, and a bunch of genetically modified creatures were screaming and running out in a scattered fashion. "Wonder what that was?" asked Leela. "Don't know about you, but I'm sure as hell glad I didn't find out!" said Bender. Amy called Kiff to join them for Six Hundred Flags. "Kiffy! Want to come to a theme park with us?" After their time there, the ship was back in Planet Express.

This is the end of the story.


End file.
